Content sharing platforms render digital content hosting and delivery services to their users, by allowing the users to upload, view and share digital content items. In certain examples, the digital content may comprise media items including audio clips, movie clips, TV clips, and music videos, as well as amateur content such as video blogs, short original videos, pictures, photos, and other multimedia content. Digital content items may be consumed by an end-user while being delivered by a streaming provider over a network (e.g., the Internet). Furthermore, some content sharing platforms may provide live streaming of media, as well as streaming of pre-recorded media content.